


Shattered Lives and a King

by MySoulIsMelting



Series: Shit I Write To Help Writers Block [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ghost King Danny, King!Danny, M/M, Not Beta Read, RIP, School, car accidents?, i got off track, its not, its prolly only gonna be a two shot, the shattered lives program, this was supposed to be a oneshot, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySoulIsMelting/pseuds/MySoulIsMelting
Summary: basically it was a joke i came up with on the phantom baby squad server and i got way off track so im just gonna see where this goes uwu.Danny and Dash sign up for the shattered lives program, Danny has his coronation, Gay marriage is legal in the ghost zone now thanks clockwork. um it was going to be all angsty like dash's dad is abusive or some shit and he breaks down the day before the program and Danny being the good boyfriend offers to stay home with him n shit, but thats not what it turned out to be. good luck fools.not beta read cause we die like men.DISCONTINUED AND BEING REWRITTEN!new fic is titled "The King And His Lover"





	1. Shattered Lives

Danny had to practically drag his boyfriend to the shattered lives assembly. Danny had been wanting to participate since his sister told him about it a few years ago. In all honesty, the only reason that dash didn’t want to participate was because his mom is a paramedic and his father’s a cop, meaning they were gonna be supervising. Though, when Danny asked him to sign up with him he knew he couldn’t say no. it wasn’t even second hour and Danny was practically vibrating with excitement. It wasn’t even exciting, it was supposed to be serious and low-key nerve-wracking, but apparently his already half dead boyfriend couldn’t wait to die. Or, at least, fake die.

Dash jumped every time there was a knock on his classroom door. He was just biding his time before the grim reaper took him and his obituary was read to the class. It was second period with Lancer when they took Danny. Dash was positive he saw a tear in their teacher’s eyes when his obituary was read. But that may have been because Danny’s parents didn’t write it, rather, Dash had. They both knew Danny’s parents had forgotten about the meeting, and they probably wouldn't notice Danny missing for a few days, so they asked Jazz to sign the application form. Dash made sure to make his boyfriend’s obituary tear-jerkingly good. Considering that his dad would make him suffer through this experience.

When third period rolled around, all the juniors and seniors were called to the parking lot for the crash re-enactment. Dash watched anxiously, listening for his name to be called. It wasn’t. He let out a sigh of relief before grabbing his dead boyfriend's hand for comfort. Dash was glad his father hadn’t chosen him to be the distracted drivers or one of the injured victims. Dash hated the thought of not seeing Danny.

It was fifth period when they took him. It was during Mrs.Fenton's speech on ecto-biology in his chemistry class. His mom and dad had asked him to write his own obituary, cause they were too busy with work to be bothered. Dash asked Danny to write his since he had written Danny’s. Not only that, Danny bet him 20 bucks that he could get at least 5 people to cry over his obituary. Who knew Danny could write such a heartbreaking obituary. Dash saw several of his friends breakdown, including Danny's mom and his chem teacher. Damn, he’d have to give Danny that 20 bucks now.

Just before seventh period, they called down all the dead and loaded them onto a school bus heading toward a hotel just outside of Amity. The bus was cram-packed full of students, almost three in each bus seat. Dash had managed to snag a seat for just him and Danny, one away from Paulinas whining too.

Danny had cuddled up to Dash’s bulky figure, smearing his white face paint all over his arm. He could hear Kwan giggle about his predicament, and shot him a death glare. Dash tried to maneuver his arm around his small boyfriend, but only managed to get more white paint smeared onto his arm and now shirt. Dash grimaced, but one look at Danny peaceful face shut him up. He must’ve had one hell of a night. “He looks exhausted,” Kwan said, peeking over the seats. “Must’ve been one eventful night, if ya’ get what I’m saying.” he elbowed Dash with a smirk.

“Yea-,” dash started, stopping almost immediately after understanding what Kwan had implied. “Oh my fuck Kwan you didn’t just say that!”

“And what if I did?” Kwan snarked back.

Dash didn’t reply, just smeared a handful of face paint onto Kwans “the living dead” shirt.

“Oh man, you di’nt!”

“And what if I did?” Dash mocked, careful not to wake Danny when he began to stir from his slumber. Kwan swiped at Dash with a paint covered had, barely grazing his cheek, but enough to smear it on his face. What Kwan wasn’t prepared for was Dash decking him in the nose and giving him a nose bleed. the sudden movement woke Danny. He yawned, smearing more paint on Dash. that's when Danny realized he had smeared paint all over his boyfriend. “Oh! Dash I’m sorry, I forgot I had face paint on when I fell asleep!” Danny apologized.

“It’s fine Danny, it's just paint. I'll wash it off when we get there.”

Kwan peeked back over the seat, blood no longer dripping from his nose, just smeared across his face. “You’re lucky he loves you. Look what he did to me when I smeared paint on him!” Kwan accused, pointing to his bloody nose. Danny smiled and giggled at Kwan's bad luck. That's when the bus came to a sudden stop, swerving slightly. Everyone on the crowded bus began to yell, many looking out the windows to see what was happening. Danny’s ghost sense when off. “Shit.” Danny cursed.


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

I'M GOING TO WRITE THIS INTO TWO SEPARATE PHICCS! The plot got away from me when I wrote this cause I was high off painkillers and depressed as shit. I'm thinking of making it a cohesive story and shit, trust me. sorry if I got your hopes up but this fic is soooooo bad every time I see it in my works I cry out of fear of my own creation. I will keep it up for laughs though so don't worry I won't delete it. I'll start working on the new rewrite tonight and you should expect it to be posted sometime this week. thanks for the kudos and happy reading!


	3. NOT AN UPDATE

https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895335

here's the rewrite.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhgn this is prolly really bad sorry its short i had more but i got tired and decided to split it into two. the next chapter(s) should be longer.


End file.
